Vehicular fuel tanks, such as fuel tanks for planes, boats, wheeled vehicles, or tracked vehicles, can include an open-cell foam disposed within the tank or surrounding the outside of the tank to act as a containment measure. Generally speaking, the open-cell foam is configured to trap fuel contained within the tank and prevent the fuel from leaking from the tank in the event of a catastrophic event, such as a plane or a car crash. Typically, the foam provides a sufficient amount of resistance to prevent/impede a flow of fuel from the foam such that the fuel will not escape quickly from the tank.